An enterprise unified communication (UC) system is an evolving set of technologies that automates and unifies communication in a common context and experience via a modern network. The UC system integrates real-time communication services such as video conferencing, instant messaging, and telephony, with non-real-time communication services such as email, voicemail, and fax. An UC system may be a single product solution or set of products that provide a consistent unified user interface and user experience across multiple devices and media types. The UC system may allow an individual to send a message on one medium (e.g. voicemail) and receive the same communication on another medium (e.g. instant message). As modern networks and data network continue to mature, UC systems may become more widely used to exchange many different forms of communications.
Real time streaming, recording, and playback of videos have become more and more prevalent in UC systems. However, viewing videos have historically been a passive experience between a user and the viewing interface. For instance, a user may typically push a play button to view an entire video to discover relevant content that interests the user. The time spent viewing an entire video may amount to countless hours of unproductive and wasted time viewing material not pertinent to the user. Moreover, constant video streaming by multiple users may place a heavy burden on the network infrastructure of the UC system. Thus, improvements have been made to improve the efficiency of the viewing experience.
A user may avoid re-watching an entire video or randomly predict the location of relevant clips by bookmarking relevant segments of the video during the viewing process. The bookmarks may enable a user to playback and save the relevant segments for viewing at a later date. Moreover, users may use bookmarks generated by an administrator to track, playback, and direct a user to relevant sections of a video. The administrator may attempt to set bookmarks where the administrator believes to be important junctures of a video. An example of administrator bookmarks are the different chapters used to divide a movie encoded on a blue-ray disc or digital video disc (DVD). Although improvements have been for users to effectively view videos, the improvements fall short in providing a user an interactive interface that automatically prioritizes and bookmarks videos in real-time, and thus maximizes a user's time and reduces data traffic over a network infrastructure.